Niji to Hoshi
by nadialovely
Summary: Fic ketiga dalam tema "Galau Kangen Sasusaku." Hanya sebuah fic pendek yang berisikan pairing sasusaku. Semi Canon. Maybe drabble?


_**Niji to Hoshi ~ Rainbows and Stars**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Kala itu, masih terbayang di pikiranku. Ketika kau pergi dari hadapanku. Senyum yang terkembang serta tatapan mata onyx yang gelap. Kau pun mengucapkan, "Arigatou."

_**Kuingat kau dan senyummu, tatapan dalam matamu.**_ _**Ketika kau mengucapkan,**_ _**yang tak pernah kuharapkan.**_

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyamu padaku di malam itu.

"Aku hanya merasakan bahwa kau akan pergi dariku," jawabku lirih. Kau terdiam serta berlalu dari hadapanku dan berkata, "Kamu harus tidur." Langkahnya mulai terdengar di tempat yang sepi ini.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau merahasiakan semuanya dariku? Aku memikirkanmu. Kau tahu?" ucapku padamu pada malam itu. Kau terdiam dan kemudian berkata kepadaku dengan ketus, "Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataannya. Tak tahan dengan semuanya, ku menangis.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi, Sasuke ingatkah kau tentang kenangan yang sudah kita lewati bersama? Dengan Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, aku, dan kamu. Menyelesaikan misi, bercanda bersama, dan masih banyak lagi yang kita lalui. Saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan," Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Walau ku tahu, dia yang membelakangiku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya," ucapmu kemudian.

"Tapi," aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Hingga tiba-tiba dia berkata padaku, "Aku pernah mencobanya, bersama kalian. Hingga ku fikir aku telah menemukan keluarga. Tapi nyatanya, walau ku telah menemukan sosok yang kuanggap keluarga. Aku tetap tak bisa lepas dari penderitaan,"

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku benar-benar akan membantumu, Sasuke. Karena, aku mencintaimu. Walau kau membenciku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." Aku berusaha mencegahnya, namun dia mengacuhkanku dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

"Sasuke, kalau kau pergi aku akan berteriak," ucapku dengan terisak.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan, Sakura." Tiba-tiba dia hilang dari pandanganku, dan tak di sangka di berdiri dibelakangku.

"Arigatou. Sakura," katanya kepadaku, seraya memukul tengkukku. Hingga pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Malam itu dia pergi dari hadapanku.

_**Walau ku tak rela menghadapi hari-hari yang terlewatkan tanpa kamu disampingku. Ada satu yang bisa menghiburku, aku kan terus menunggumu.**_

Ini sudah yang kedua puluh kalinya Naruto mencoba membawa pulang Sasuke. Namun, apa yang didapat? Hanya tangan kosong.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku," terdiam beberapa saat, "rindu kamu."

Dan malam ini, kuhabiskan waktuku sendiri, tanpa dengannya.

_**Ku ingat kau mengatakan, kau kan kembali untukku. Disaat pelangi terlukis, di tengah taburan bintang.**_

Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya, bahwa Sasuke akan pulang kesini. Bertemu denganku. Dan ketika dia mengucapkan, "Tadaima," aku yang akan menjawabnya, "Okaeri."

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke," lirihku menatap langit seraya tersenyum tipis.

_**Musim Gugur**_

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak dia meninggalkanku. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun, aku tetap mencintainya dan menunggunya. Dan kini, aku duduk disini. Tempat dia menidurkanku ketika aku pingsan. Sambil mengelus kursi ini, aku terus mengingat masa lalu. Ketika kami masih lengkap sebagai Team Tujuh.

Tak disangka tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Dan membenamkan kepalanya di tengkukku. "Sakura," lirihnya kepadaku.

Aku menegang, merasakan seseorang yag tak asing lagi dalam hidupku. Wangi dan suaranya tak berubah masih sama seperti dulu. "Sa-Sasuke," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Ya, ini aku. Tadaima."

Musim gugur ini, entah mengapa tak lagi dingin. Justru berubah menjadi hangat, dengan dirinya yang berada disisiku.

_**The End**_

.

.

Curcol author :

Halo semuanya... ^^ Saya kembali lagi masih dalam rangka kangen sama Sasusaku dan dengan fic yang bisa dibilang GAJE. Yang pernah baca fic saya, pasti tau dong.. klo ini adalah fic ketiga aku dalam rangka kangen Sasusaku. Fic pertama dengan tema #kangensasusaku saya berjudul Sasuke, kemudian yang kedua Nagareboshi Shooting Star, dan yang ketiga adalah ini. Walau bukan fic yang saling berkaitan, tapi temanya tetap galau kangen sasusaku wkwkwk XD.

Oh ya, lupa bilang. Ada yang nyadar gak sih kalau kata-kata yang saya bold itu-kecuali yang musim gugur, lirik dari lagunya Sherina yang Pelangi Ditengah Bintang. Entah mengapa, pas saya ngedengerin lagunya. Rasanya cocok banget gitu sama keadaan Sasusaku. So, fic ini terinspirasi dari situ. Plus saya lagi geregetan sendiri, pundung karena sampai sekarang Sasusaku moment masih belum ada lagi T-T

Hey, readers sekalian walau saya tau fic ini masih jauh banget dari kata bagus. Gak ada salahnya dong kalau kalian review ^^ .. Saya sangat menunggu review kalian. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih. ^^

**Kecup manis Nadialovely, :***

**So, Review Please**


End file.
